Water treatment systems are commonly used in water supply systems. In a residential water supply system, for example, water softeners, acid neutralizers, iron/manganese removal systems, arsenic removal systems, and aeration systems may be used to filter and/or treat the water being supplied from a water source (e.g., from a well or city water supply). Such systems may require coupling multiple filters, tanks and other devices into the system such that the water is filtered and/or treated before being supplied into the home. To connect such systems, pipes, valves and other equipment often must be coupled together to direct water into the tanks and filters. Plumbing the pipes, valves and other equipment into an existing water supply system may be tedious and time consuming.
Some existing water treatment devices have a control valve assembly rigidly connected to a top of the water treatment device (e.g., to the top of the tank) to control water treatment by controlling the water passing in to and out of the device. The user often prefers to have the control valve assembly oriented such that the user can easily access the controls on the control valve assembly. Plumbing such a water treatment device into a water supply system may thus present further challenges because of the limited orientation of the control valve assembly. In systems where multiple water treatment devices (e.g., a water softener, a radon removal system and an arsenic removal system) are installed, the plumbing is further complicated because there is a desire to have the control valve assemblies on each of the devices oriented to facilitate user access. Also, servicing of the control valve assembly may be more difficult when the control valve assembly only has one position.